Marx
Marx, also known as Mark, was a male Despian who served his early life as a Star Warrior and later served under Xanatos as a Dark Knight. He is the son of two unknown parents.. Biography Early Life Little is known about Marx's early life other than that he served as a Star Warrior. He was trained under Star Warrior Master Meta Knight. .]] Becoming a Dark Knight In 2,489 GSY, Marx was confronted by Xanatos. Knowing who he was, Marx attempted to report to the Master, but was seized by the Dark Knight. Under Xanatos' power, Marx was seduced towards the dark. Meta Knight, sensing a dark presence in the area, quickly went towards Marx's dorm. Upon entering, Xanatos and Marx vanished into the Unnatural Transport. After teleporting to Hok, Marx began his Dark Knight training. Years after his first training, Marx meet with Zero, the leader of the Dark Matter's Empire and insisted for Marx to join. Agreeing to join the Empire, he was tasked to destroy the Star Warriors stationed in Pop Star. Taking his mission with much enthusiasm, Marx made his way into the Star Warrior Training Academy. Upon reaching the Academy, he was stopped by Kirby. Knowing that Kirby was Xanatos' greatest enemy, Marx battled him. Seeing that Kirby was still a Beginner, Marx fought him with much pride. Although Kirby was unskilled at the time, he was able to defeat Marx. Upon defeating Marx, Kirby apologized to him for killing him. Moments before Marx's soul was taken to the Blood Flow, Marx stated to Kirby that Kirby meant nothing to him. Marx Soul "HAHA! I AM MARX! THE MASTER OF DARKNESS!" *Marx upon his return in 2,415 GSY It was during the First Galactic Purge when Dark Lord Xraig offered a sacrifice to the Marx Statue at the Hall of Dark Lords. Accepting the sacrifice, the Master of Death released Marx as a disfigured, bloodied version of his former self. Moments after the resurrection, Xraig declared Marx as Death Knight. Meeting with his former master Xanatos and the New Knight Empire, Marx felt the power of darkness flowing thought his veins. After two years of waiting, Marx finally gets revenge on the New Star Warriors. Assembling a full scale attack on Super Star, Marx thinks he has won. Reaching Super Star, the Knight Empire's attack was cut off by the New Star Warrior Order. Marx, searching for Kirby's successor, successfully breached into the Star Warrior Academy. There, he found Caysea, the great grandchild of Kirby. Because of Caysea's enormous amounts of light, she was able to call upon a guardian from he Energy Flow. To Marx's surprise, she called upon Kirby. Upon seeing Kirby again, Marx's soul filled with Pure Darkness and casted it over the skies of the Academy. Because the darkness was so strong, Caysea's movements were seized. Kirby then fought the Death Knight in a duel. Hours past, Marx still had the upper hand. Kirby, unable to defeat Marx alone, called out to Caysea. She was then able to cast a Penixus magic to free her from darkness and charged towards Marx. Marx then turned attention to Caysea, and was finally slained by Kirby. Marx became a legendary figure to both the New Star Warriors and the New Dark Empire, becoming a figure of what pure evil is, and what legendary Death Knight he was. Category:Character Category:Dark Knight Category:Star Warrior